Haunt You Everday
by Tarnished Secret
Summary: Shikamaru gets back from a mission and has his world spun upsidedown. InoxShika, InoxSasu. I hate this oneshot.


**I'm alive, yesh, yesh, I know you're all SOO happy.**

**This is very strange and probably really stupid, but read and review anyway, because I feed my kitty reviews and he's going hungry. ( **

**Again... VERY STRANGE... REALLY STUPID.**

**I do not own Naruto or any related language/characters, and I do not own "Haunt You Everday" by Weezer, the best band on Earth.**

**As a note, so none of you are totally confused, this is when they are eighteen and Jounin, Naruto died when he used too much Chakra during a training session with Sasuke, and Shikamaru and Temari broke off their five-month relationship when they were fifteen. I think that's it...**

_**Song lyrics.**_

_Thoughts._

"Dialouge"

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**_I don't feel the joy..._**

****Shikamaru sighed with relief as his key finally turned in the keyhole and his door opened. Without bothering to put his backpack in the right place, he instead dropped it by the door as he walked quietly up the stairs, towards his bedroom to collapse and sleep.

Opening the door lazily, Shikamaru walked toward the bed in the corner, not noticing anything but the inviting pillow. This last mission had tested him completely-- He was lucky that he hadn't fallen asleep when his key wouldn't open the door.

After one minute of complete bliss, Shikamaru's mind suddenly clicked into action again, going through all the motions he had made since opening his door. He had opened his bedroom door, nodded to the blonde standing in the far left corner, and had fallen into bed.

_What's wrong with that?_ Shikamaru inwardly grumbled, turning over in bed. _I need to sleep._

Suddenly the genius' eyes snapped open, only to be met by deep blue ones.

"Ino!" He shot up in bed, staring at the blonde standing before him.

"They said you'd be back today," She said quietly. "And you gave me a key to your house when you moved in, remember?" As she stood there, Shikamaru did not pay any attention to anything she said, instead focusing on her appearance. He was only gone for a month, but Ino had changed. She was much thinner, her face was more angular and drawn, as if she had been worried about something for a long time, and her eyes were red-rimmed and wide.

**_I don't feel the pain..._**

****"Something wrong, Shika-kun?" He blinked.

"Are you alright, Ino?" Shikamaru swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, now three inches above Ino.

"Of course." She said with defiance, eyes glaring at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look... Different."

"Well you've been gone for a month. Things happen." She smirked. "Sasuke-kun and Sakura broke up."

"That's great..." Shikamaru muttered, trying to focus on getting Ino out of his room, freakishly skinny or not, and getting some sleep.

"Yup, and we're going out now."

"That's fascinating... Wait, what?"

"Sasuke-kun and I. Are going out." She spoke louder, pronouncing each syllable with un-needed emphasis.

**_You were just a toy... _**

****Shikamaru's heart sunk. "Oh. I'm happy for you." He spoke slowly, picking his words carefully. Ino's eyes fell downward.

"I just wanted to welcome you back," She muttered. "I know you have a hard time going to Sand." Shikamaru's heart sunk lower. She was obviously referring to Shikamaru and Temari's messy break-up... Three years ago. She had been so mad...

"Yeah... I appreciate it... Listen, Ino, I need to talk to you. Desperately. But I'm dead tired-- Can I come over tomorrow?" Ino twisted a strand of flaxen hair between two fingers.

"I'm going on a mission the day after tomorrow. I need to get ready."

"Please?"

She sighed. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow..." Letting herself out, the girl stepped out of his room daintily.

Collapsing on his bed, Shikamaru stared at his ceiling until the sun went all the way down and the moon rose above him, unable to get Ino out of his mind, despite his tired body.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru inserted the thin silver key into Ino's door, sighing with relief when it finally clicked open. "Ino?" He called, stepping into her small house.

"Shikamaru!" Ino walked into sight, wearing blue shorts and a purple shirt that went down to her wrists, albeit the hot day. Her long hair had half of it tied up, the other half floating around her mid-back.

"Hey... I wanted to talk, remember?"

"Yeah, come sit down," She shrugged off the heavy concern his voice was coated with and maintained her carefree attitude. Sitting on her couch, the two glanced uncomfortably into space.

**_I am just insane... _**

****"Ino... " Shikamaru started hesitantly before going into his explanation as to why she was so skinny. "How does Sasuke... Erm... Treat you?" Ino's eyes hardened.

"He treats me fine, why?"

"Just curious..." Shikamaru muttered, glancing at the ground.

"Shika, I'm thinner because I've been training hard for this mission."

"What is this mission, anyway?"

"It's to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The Hokage chose me to go talk to their Kage, and you know how the Jounins there like to pick fights with visiting Jounins."

"Isn't that dangerous? Why aren't you going with Hinata or another?"

"Because, Shika, I am trustworthy." Her voice lowered and got gentler. "I don't need anyone watching my back anymore."

"No, it's just that no one's stepped up to do it since I left, except Sasuke, who couldn't even keep an eye on Naruto!"

"Shut up, Shikamaru! It's not his fault Naruto died!"

"It is his fault!" Shikamaru yelled, standing up. "It's his fault Naruto died, and somehow he's behind this change in you!" Ino stayed on the couch, her eyes overfilling with tears as she stared at Shikamaru pitifully.

"I haven't changed," She tried to say, her voice thick. Shikamaru glared at her.

"You always were a liar." He sneered, as the tears slowly spilled over. He turned his head so that she couldn't see his identical tears. "I hope you do well on your mission." He said quietly, with as much hate as he could muster in it as he walked away.

**_Walking on my own..._**

****The self-hate that surrounded him as Ino started screaming his name and crying harder was almost too much to bear as he ran down the street.

**_Leaving you behind... _**

****The last thing he heard her scream before he finally ran out of ear-shot rebounding in his head.

_Shikamaru! Stop! Listen to me for once, it's not like you say, it's not! Shikamaru! _

_**You are crying out that you need to speak your mind...**_

_**Oh, so alone in love**_

_**So alone in love**_

_**I'm going to haunt you everyday...**_

_**Haunt you everyday...**_

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru walked down the street, hands jammed in his pockets as he stared at the ground.

"Hey." Someone said next to him. He turned to reply, and was forced to swallow the bitter words in his throat.

"Hey Sasuke," He said casually instead, refusing to let the Uchiha know his hate for him. "I hear that you and Ino are going out now."

"Yeah..." The dark-haired boy looked up at Shikamaru.

"Well, I hope it turns out alright."

"Thanks. She makes a great training partner." Sasuke mentioned without even thinking.

_**I am gonna kill...**_

_Ha! I was right! Sasuke does have something to do with Ino being so damned thin! _

"Really?" He said instead. "I never really noticed."

"Yeah, well, I have to go meet Kakashi. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you." Shikamaru sighed with relief as soon as he was out of earshot. In his mind, Ino being skinny because of training and Sasuke training with her went hand-in-hand. The Uchiha did have something to do with her.

Instead of heading back to his house as he had planned, the genius kept walking north, eventually reaching the neighborhood where his old sensei lived.

Shikamaru knocked on the door, as he was without a key. Asuma opened the door, obviously surprised to see him.

"Hey Shikamaru," He greeted him. "What's up?"

"Asuma, have you heard about the mission Ino left for two days ago?"

"What mission... I know all that you three do, and Ino hasn't had a mission since the one she went on last week with the Uchiha kid." Shikamaru's mind went foggy.

**_When I need a thrill..._**

_**Eating at the heart 'til I've had my fill... **_

****Ignoring Asuma's cries of astonishment, Shikamaru sped away, this time directly to his house, to his room. If he ran into anyone at this moment in time, he probably would have killed them. His mind was just figuring out what was going on...

Once safely locked into his room, Shikamaru brought out his Go board, using the game as a way for his mind to relax and comprehend everything it had just heard as his fingers moved the pieces. It was the safest way for him to think without hurting someone with half-thought accusations.

After ten minutes the game was over, and his mind was as foggy as it was before. It was as if the two pieces of a puzzle were right next to each other... All he had to do was twitch his hand and they would connect, but his hand wouldn't move.

Aggravated and upset, Shikamaru stood up, walking over to the desk where he put everything that he couldn't find a place for elsewhere. Playing pieces of games, kunai and shurikens, and millions of papers littered the wood surface. He slowly shifted through it, smiling grimly when he came across a picture someone had taken of him and Ino. He was sitting under the oak tree in the meadow, staring off into space while Ino was above him yelling.

A folded piece of paper fluttered right into his hand, flying on a breeze from the open window. Shikamaru stared at it, trying to think of why it was so unfamiliar. He unfolded it, eyes growing wide as he read the curvy handwriting.

**_When will stupid learn?_**

_**Fire's gonna burn...**_

_**Think of consequence, then you move when it's your turn... **_

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_I don't know when you'll read this; maybe when you finally clean this damned desk of yours. You're so lazy. _

_Listen, by now I've probably told you that Sasuke and I are going out, but that's not it... Shika, he's horrible. He forces me to train with him, and then he just beats me up. I don't think I've broken a bone yet, though. _

_He told me he'd kill you if I told anyone that he abuses me, but I need to tell someone and you're the only one I trust, Shika. He's insane; his spirit is pure evil, and I'm sure he's going to kill me eventually. I know so... He keeps reminding me that he will, and when._

_Shika, I'm scared. I fear for your life and for my own. This kid; he's got a demon inside him or something. He likes killing things, he's killed millions of animals right in front of me, and I'm sure his bloodlust won't be fulfilled by rabbits._

_I don't know why I'm telling you this, because I know you're under enough stress already, but Shika, I had to tell someone._

_Love you always,_

_Ino ♥ _

_**Oh, so alone in love**_

_**So alone in love**_

_**I'm going to haunt you everyday**_

_**Haunt you everyday...**_

****Shikamaru's hand shook, and he stuffed the note into his pocket, running out the door at top speed.

He was going to kill that bastard for killing his girl.

_**Haunt you everyday...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As a note, I didn't re-read this before I posted it because it sucks so much. :X**

**Okay, yes, Sasuke killed Ino, and I don't know if you picked it up, but I meant to imply that he killed Naruto as well, and Ino knew that she would die that day, so she told Shika she had a mission and left him that note, hoping that he would find it in time.**

**Let the "WTF!" reviews FOWARD! **


End file.
